The present invention relates to adenine derivatives, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use in therapy.
The immune system is comprised of innate and acquired immunity, both of which work cooperatively to protect the host from microbial infections. It has been shown that innate immunity can recognize conserved pathogen-associated molecular patterns through toll-like receptors (TLRs) expressed on the cell surface of immune cells. Recognition of invading pathogens then triggers cytokine production (including interferon alpha(IFNα)) and upregulation of co-stimulatory molecules on phagocytes, leading to modulation of T cell function. Thus, innate immunity is closely linked to acquired immunity and can influence the development and regulation of an acquired response.
TLRs are a family of type I transmembrane receptors characterized by an NH2-terminal extracellular leucine-rich repeat domain (LRR) and a COOH-terminal intracellular tail containing a conserved region called the Toll/IL-1 receptor (TIR) homology domain. The extracellular domain contains a varying number of LRR, which are thought to be involved in ligand binding. Eleven TLRs have been described to date in humans and mice. They differ from each other in ligand specificities, expression patterns, and in the target genes they can induce.
Ligands which act via TLRs (also known as immune response modifiers (IRMS)) have been developed, for example, the imidazoquinoline derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338 which include the product Imiquimod for treating genital warts, and the adenine derivatives described in WO 98/01448 and WO 99/28321.
This patent application describes a class of 9-substituted-8-oxoadenine compounds having immuno-modulating properties which act via TLR7 that are useful in the treatment of viral or allergic diseases and cancers.
In accordance with the present invention, there is therefore provided a compound of formula (I):
wherein
R1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxy, or a C6-C10 aryl, C5-C10 heteroaryl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl group, each group being optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 haloalkoxy, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, amino (NH2) and di-C1-C6 alkylamino;
Y1 represents a single bond or C1-C6 alkylene;
X1 represents a single bond or an oxygen or sulphur atom or sulphonyl (SO2) or NR3;
Z1 represents a C2-C6 alkylene or C3-C8 cycloalkylene group, each of which may be optionally substituted by at least one hydroxyl;
X2 represents NR4, CONR4, NR4CO, SO2NR4, NR4CONR5 or NR5CONR4, SO2, CO, NR5CSNR5;
Y2 represents a single bond or C1-C6 alkylene;
n is an integer 0, 1 or 2;
each R2 group independently represents halogen, cyano, S(O)mR9, OR10, SO2NR10R11, CONR10R11, NR7R8, NR10SO2R9, NR10CO2R9, NR10COR9, C6-C10 aryl, C5-C10 heteroaryl group, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl group, the latter six groups being optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, cyano, S(O)mR12, OR13, SO2NR13R14, CONR13R14, NR7R8, NR13SO2R12, NR13CO2R12, NR13COR12, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl
R3 represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl;
R4 represents hydrogen or a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising a ring group O or NR6;
or R4 represents a C1-C6 alkylene optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from NR7R8 or R6;
R5 represents hydrogen or a C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl and NR7R8;
R6 represents hydrogen, CO2R9, SO2R9, COR9, SO2NR10R11, CONR10R11, a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising a ring group NR9; or
(i) a C6-C10 aryl or C5-C10 heteroaryl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, cyano, oxo, carboxyl, S(O)mR12, OR13, SO2NR13R14, CONR13R14, NR13R14, NR13SO2R12, NR13CO2R12, NR13COR12, C1-C6 alkyl and C1-C3 haloalkyl, or(ii) a C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, cyano, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, OR15, S(O)pR16, CO2R16, NR17R18, CONR17R18, NR17COR16, SO2NR17R18, NR17SO2R16 and a group as defined in (i) above;
R7, R8, R13, R14R15, R19, R22, R23, R24 and R25 each independently represent hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
or R7 and R8 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising a ring nitrogen atom and optionally one or more further heteroatoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen, sulphur and sulphonyl, the heterocyclic ring being optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, OR21, S(O)qR21, NR22R23, C1-C6 alkyl and C3-C8 cycloalkyl;
R9, R16 and R21 each independently represent a C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, carboxyl, hydroxyl and NR19R20;
either R10 represents hydrogen or a C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, OR21, S(O)qR21, NR22R23 and C3-C8 cycloalkyl, and
R11 represents hydrogen or a C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl and NR24R25, or
R10 and R11 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 3- to 8-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising at least one heteroatom or heterogroup selected from nitrogen, oxygen, sulphur and sulphonyl, the heterocyclic ring being optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, OR21, S(O)qR21, NR22R23, C1-C6 alkyl and C3-C8 cycloalkyl;
R12 represents C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R17 and R18 are defined as for R10 and R11 respectively;
m, p and q each independently represent an integer 0, 1 or 2; and
A represents a monocyclic or bicyclic C6-C10 aryl or a monocyclic or bicyclic C5-C12 heteroaryl group containing 1-3 heteroatoms;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In the context of the present specification, unless otherwise stated, an alkyl substituent group or an alkyl moiety in a substituent group may be linear or branched. Examples of C1-C6 alkyl groups/moieties include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl and n-hexyl. Similarly, an alkylene group/moiety may be linear or branched. Examples of C1-C6 alkylene groups/moieties include methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, n-butylene, n-pentylene, n-hexylene, 1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene, 1,2-dimethylethylene, 1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene, 1-, 2- or 3-methylpropylene and 1-, 2- or 3-ethylpropylene. A C1-C6 haloalkyl or C1-C6 haloalkoxy substituent group/moiety will comprise at least one halogen atom, e.g. one, two, three, four or five halogen atoms, examples of which include trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy or pentafluoroethyl. The alkyl groups in a di-C1-C6 alkylamino or alkylcarbonyl group/moiety may be the same as, or different from, one another. A C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkoxy substituent group/moiety will comprise at least one hydroxyl group, e.g. one, two or three hydroxyl groups. An aryl or heteroaryl substituent group/moiety may be monocyclic or polycyclic (e.g. bicyclic or tricyclic) in which the two or more rings are fused. A heteroaryl group/moiety will comprise at least one ring heteroatom (e.g. one, two, three or four ring heteroatoms independently) selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur. Examples of aryl and heteroaryl groups/moieties include phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, thiazolyl and oxazolyl.
A C2-C10 acyloxy group/moiety is exemplified by a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy group, a C2-C5 alkenylcarbonyloxy group, a C2-C5 alkynylcarbonyloxy group, a C6-C9 arylcarbonyloxy group or a C5-C9 heteroarylcarbonyloxy group, each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C3 alkoxy or phenyl ring, optionally substituted by from halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, OR21, S(O)qR21 or C1-C6 alkyl, providing that the total number of carbon atoms in the acyloxy group does not exceed 10.
Preferably R1 represents hydrogen.
Preferably Y1 represents C1-C6 alkylene, more preferably C4 alkylene
Preferably X1 represents oxygen
Preferably Z1 represents C2-C6 alkylene, more preferably (CH2)3.
Preferably X2 represents NR4.
Preferably Y2 represents C1-C6 alkylene, more preferably a CH2 group.
Preferably A represents phenyl
Preferably R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkoxy
Examples of compounds of the invention include:    6-Amino-9-{3-[benzyl(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-2-butoxy-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(4-isopropoxybenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(4-methoxybenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodioxin-6-ylmethyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(3,4-dimethoxybenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(4-morpholin-4-ylbenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)(4-pyrimidin-2-ylbenzyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[[4-(methylthio)benzyl](3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-(3-{(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl) [(2-oxo-2H-chromen-6-yl)methyl]amino}propyl)-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-(3-{(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl) [(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1,3-benzothiazol-6-yl)methyl]amino}propyl)-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)(4-propoxybenzyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(2,4-dimethoxybenzyl)(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    (4-{[[3-(6-Amino-2-butoxy-8-oxo-7,8-dihydro-9H-purin-9-yl)propyl](3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]methyl}phenoxy)acetonitrile    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)(4-pyrrolidin-1-ylbenzyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-(3-{(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)[4-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)benzyl]amino}propyl)-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[[4-(methylsulfonyl)benzyl](3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    4-{[[3-(6-Amino-2-butoxy-8-oxo-7,8-dihydro-9H-purin-9-yl)propyl](3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]methyl}-N-(tert-butyl)benzenesulfonamide    6-Amino-2-butoxy-9-{3-[[4-(hydroxymethyl)benzyl](3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)amino]propyl}-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-9-(3-{benzyl[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}propyl)-2-butoxy-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-one    6-Amino-9-{3-[benzyl(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)amino]propyl}-2-butoxy-7,9-dihydro-8H-purin-8-oneand pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
The present invention further provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I).
The present invention further provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as defined above which comprises,
(a) reacting a compound of formula
wherein Z1, Y1, X1, R1 and R4 are as defined in formula (I), with a compound of formula
wherein Y3 represents a bond or C1-C5 alkylene group and n and R2 are as defined in formula (I) in the presence of a suitable reducing agent (e.g. sodium triacetoxyborohydride); or(b) reacting a compound of formula (II) as defined in (a) above with a compound of formula
wherein Y4 represents C1-C5 alkylene group; L1 represents a leaving group (e.g. halogen, mesylate or triflate) and n and R2 are as defined in formula (I) in the presence of a suitable base (e.g. sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate), and optionally after carrying out one or more of the following:converting the compound obtained to a further compound of the invention,removal of any protecting groups,forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compound; or
In process (a), the reaction may conveniently be carried out in an organic solvent such as 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, 1,2-dichloroethane or tetrahydrofuran at a temperature, for example, in the range from 0 to 150° C.
In process (b), the reaction may conveniently be carried out in an organic solvent such as acetonitrile, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or N,N-dimethylformamide at a temperature, for example, in the range from 0 to 150° C.
Compounds of formula (II) where R1 represents hydrogen, Y1 represents C1-C6 alkylene, and X1 represents oxygen may be prepared as illustrated in the following reaction scheme:

The compound of formula (B) is prepared by reacting the compound of formula (A) with ammonia in an organic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, diglyme, acetonitrile or an aqueous mixture of any one of the preceding solvents. The reaction may be carried out in an autoclave, and at a temperature, for example, in the range from 20 to 200° C.
Compounds of formula (C) may be prepared by reacting the compound of formula (B) with an alkanol in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride and in an organic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, diglyme, N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide, preferably at elevated temperature, e.g. at a temperature in the range from 20 to 150° C. Alternatively an alkali metal such as sodium may be dissolved in the alkanol and then reacted with the compound of formula (B), preferably at elevated temperature, e.g. at a temperature in the range from 20 to 150° C.
Compounds of formula (D) are prepared by brominating a compound of formula (C). The reaction may be carried out using a brominating agent such as bromine, hydroperbromic acid or N-bromosuccinimide, in an organic solvent such as carbon tetrachloride, methylene chloride, dichloroethane, diethyl ether, acetic acid or carbon disulfide. The reaction temperature will generally be in the range from 0° C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
Compounds of formula (E) are prepared by reacting a compound of formula (D) with sodium methoxide in an organic solvent such as methanol and at a temperature, for example, in the range from 20 to 150° C.
Compounds of formula (F) may be obtained by treating a compound of formula (E) with an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid in an organic solvent such as methanol.
Compounds of formula (G) are prepared by reacting a compound of formula (F) with a compound of formula LG-Z1-LG wherein LG represents a leaving group such as a halogen, mesylate or triflate and Z1 represents a C2-C6 alkylene group as defined in formula (II). The reaction may be carried out in an organic solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide or acetonitrile with a base present, preferably at room temperature (20° C.). A base such as an alkali metal carbonate, e.g. sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate; an alkaline earth metal carbonate, e.g. calcium carbonate; a metal hydroxide, e.g. sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide; a metal hydrogenate, e.g. sodium hydride; or a metal alkoxide, e.g. potassium t-butoxide, may be used.
Compounds of formula (H) may be obtained by treatment of a compound of formula (G) with an acid. The reaction may be carried out in an organic solvent such as methanol using either an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or sulfuric acid, or an organic acid such as trifluoroacetic acid.
Compounds of formula (II) are prepared by reacting a compound of formula (H) with an amine of formula R4NH2 where R4 is as defined in formula (I). The reaction may be carried out in an organic solvent such as acetonitrile or N,N-dimethylformamide using an excess of the amine, preferably at elevated temperature, e.g. at a temperature in the range from 0 to 150° C.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in the processes of the present invention certain functional groups such as hydroxyl or amino groups in the reagents may need to be protected by protecting groups. Thus, the preparation of the compounds of formula (I) may involve, at an appropriate stage, the removal of one or more protecting groups.
The protection and deprotection of functional groups is described in ‘Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry’, edited by J. W. F. McOmie, Plenum Press (1973) and ‘Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis’, 3rd edition, T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Wiley-Interscience (1999).
The compounds of formula (I) above may be converted to a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, preferably an acid addition salt such as a hydrochloride, hydrobromide, trifluoroacetate, sulphate, phosphate, acetate, fumarate, maleate, tartrate, lactate, citrate, pyruvate, succinate, oxalate, methanesulphonate or p-toluenesulphonate.
Compounds of formula (I) are capable of existing in stereoisomeric forms. It will be understood that the invention encompasses the use of all geometric and optical isomers (including atropisomers) of the compounds of formula (I) and mixtures thereof including racemates. The use of tautomers and mixtures thereof also form an aspect of the present invention. Enantiomerically pure forms are particularly desired.
The compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts have activity as pharmaceuticals, in particular as modulators of toll-like receptor (especially TLR7) activity, and thus may be used in the treatment of:
1. respiratory tract: obstructive diseases of the airways including: asthma, including bronchial, allergic, intrinsic, extrinsic, exercise-induced, drug-induced (including aspirin and NSAID-induced) and dust-induced asthma, both intermittent and persistent and of all severities, and other causes of airway hyper-responsiveness; chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD); bronchitis, including infectious and eosinophilic bronchitis; emphysema; bronchiectasis; cystic fibrosis; sarcoidosis; farmer's lung and related diseases; hypersensitivity pneumonitis; lung fibrosis, including cryptogenic fibrosing alveolitis, idiopathic interstitial pneumonias, fibrosis complicating anti-neoplastic therapy and chronic infection, including tuberculosis and aspergillosis and other fungal infections; complications of lung transplantation; vasculitic and thrombotic disorders of the lung vasculature, and pulmonary hypertension; antitussive activity including treatment of chronic cough associated with inflammatory and secretory conditions of the airways, and iatrogenic cough; acute and chronic rhinitis including rhinitis medicamentosa, and vasomotor rhinitis; perennial and seasonal allergic rhinitis including rhinitis nervosa (hay fever); nasal polyposis; acute viral infection including the common cold, and infection due to respiratory syncytial virus, influenza, coronavirus (including SARS) and adenovirus;2. skin: psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis or other eczematous dermatoses, and delayed-type hypersensitivity reactions; phyto- and photodermatitis; seborrhoeic dermatitis, dermatitis herpetiformis, lichen planus, lichen sclerosus et atrophica, pyoderma gangrenosum, skin sarcoid, discoid lupus erythematosus, pemphigus, pemphigoid, epidermolysis bullosa, urticaria, angioedema, vasculitides, toxic erythemas, cutaneous eosinophilias, alopecia greata, male-pattern baldness, Sweet's syndrome, Weber-Christian syndrome, erythema multiforme; cellulitis, both infective and non-infective; panniculitis; cutaneous lymphomas, non-melanoma skin cancer and other dysplastic lesions; drug-induced disorders including fixed drug eruptions;3. eyes: blepharitis; conjunctivitis, including perennial and vernal allergic conjunctivitis; iritis; anterior and posterior uveitis; choroiditis; autoimmune, degenerative or inflammatory disorders affecting the retina; ophthalmitis including sympathetic ophthalmitis; sarcoidosis; infections including viral, fungal, and bacterial;4. genitourinary: nephritis including interstitial and glomerulonephritis; nephrotic syndrome; cystitis including acute and chronic (interstitial) cystitis and Hunner's ulcer; acute and chronic urethritis, prostatitis, epididymitis, oophoritis and salpingitis; vulvo-vaginitis; Peyronie's disease; erectile dysfunction (both male and female);5. allograft rejection: acute and chronic following, for example, transplantation of kidney, heart, liver, lung, bone marrow, skin or cornea or following blood transfusion; or chronic graft versus host disease;6. other auto-immune and allergic disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, irritable bowel syndrome, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Graves' disease, Addison's disease, diabetes mellitus, idiopathic thrombocytopaenic purpura, eosinophilic fasciitis, hyper-IgE syndrome, antiphospholipid syndrome and Sazary syndrome;7. oncology: treatment of common cancers including prostate, breast, lung, ovarian, pancreatic, bowel and colon, stomach, skin and brain tumors and malignancies affecting the bone marrow (including the leukaemias) and lymphoproliferative systems, such as Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma; including the prevention and treatment of metastatic disease and tumour recurrences, and paraneoplastic syndromes; and,8. infectious diseases: virus diseases such as genital warts, common warts, plantar warts, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, herpes simplex virus, molluscum contagiosum, variola, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), human papilloma virus (HPV), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella zoster virus (VZV), rhinovirus, adenovirus, coronavirus, influenza, para-influenza; bacterial diseases such as tuberculosis and mycobacterium avium, leprosy; other infectious diseases, such as fungal diseases, chlamydia, candida, aspergillus, cryptococcal meningitis, pneumocystis carnii, cryptosporidiosis, histoplasmosis, toxoplasmosis, trypanosome infection and leishmaniasis.
Thus, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof as hereinbefore defined for use in therapy.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as hereinbefore defined in the manufacture of a medicament for use in therapy.
In the context of the present specification, the term “therapy” also includes “prophylaxis” unless there are specific indications to the contrary. The terms “therapeutic” and “therapeutically” should be construed accordingly.
Prophylaxis is expected to be particularly relevant to the treatment of persons who have suffered a previous episode of, or are otherwise considered to be at increased risk of, the disease or condition in question. Persons at risk of developing a particular disease or condition generally include those having a family history of the disease or condition, or those who have been identified by genetic testing or screening to be particularly susceptible to developing the disease or condition.
In particular, the compounds of the invention may be used in the treatment of asthma, COPD, allergic rhinitis, allergic conjunctivitis, atopic dermatitis, cancer, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, HIV, HPV, bacterial infections and dermatosis.
The anti-cancer treatment defined hereinbefore may be applied as a sole therapy or may involve, in addition to the compound of the invention, conventional surgery or radiotherapy or chemotherapy. Such chemotherapy may include one or more of the following categories of anti-tumour agents:—
(i) other antiproliferative/antineoplastic drugs and combinations thereof, as used in medical oncology, such as alkylating agents (for example cis-platin, oxaliplatin, carboplatin, cyclophosphamide, nitrogen mustard, melphalan, chlorambucil, busulphan, temozolamide and nitrosoureas); antimetabolites (for example gemcitabine and antifolates such as fluoropyrimidines like 5-fluorouracil and tegafur, raltitrexed, methotrexate, cytosine arabinoside, and hydroxyurea); antitumour antibiotics (for example anthracyclines like adriamycin, bleomycin, doxorubicin, daunomycin, epirubicin, idarubicin, mitomycin-C, dactinomycin and mithramycin); antimitotic agents (for example vinca alkaloids like vincristine, vinblastine, vindesine and vinorelbine and taxoids like taxol and taxotere and polokinase inhibitors); and topoisomerase inhibitors (for example epipodophyllotoxins like etoposide and teniposide, amsacrine, topotecan and camptothecin);(ii) cytostatic agents such as antioestrogens (for example tamoxifen, fulvestrant, toremifene, raloxifene, droloxifene and iodoxyfene), antiandrogens (for example bicalutamide, flutamide, nilutamide and cyproterone acetate), LHRH antagonists or LHRH agonists (for example goserelin, leuprorelin and buserelin), progestogens (for example megestrol acetate), aromatase inhibitors (for example as anastrozole, letrozole, vorazole and exemestane) and inhibitors of5α-reductase such as finasteride;(iii) anti-invasion agents (for example c-Src kinase family inhibitors like 4-(6-chloro-2,3-methylenedioxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)ethoxy]-5-tetrahydropyran-4-yloxyquinazoline (AZD0530; International Patent Application WO 01/94341) and N-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-2-{6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-yl]-2-methylpyrimidin-4-ylamino}thiazole-5-carboxamide (dasatinib, BMS-354825; J. Med. Chem., 2004, 47, 6658-6661), and metalloproteinase inhibitors like marimastat, inhibitors of urokinase plasminogen activator receptor function or antibodies to Heparanase);(iv) inhibitors of growth factor function: for example such inhibitors include growth factor antibodies and growth factor receptor antibodies (for example the anti-erbB2 antibody trastuzumab [Herceptin™], the anti-EGFR antibody panitumumab, the anti-erbB1 antibody cetuximab [Erbitux®, C225] and any growth factor or growth factor receptor antibodies disclosed by Stern et al. Critical reviews in oncology/haematology, 2005, Vol. 54, pp 11-29); such inhibitors also include tyrosine kinase inhibitors, for example inhibitors of the epidermal growth factor family (for example EGFR family tyrosine kinase inhibitors such asN-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-7-methoxy-6-(3-morpholinopropoxy)quinazolin-4-amine (gefitinib, ZD1839), N-(3-ethynylphenyl)-6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-amine (erlotinib, OSI-774) and 6-acrylamido-N-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-7-(3-morpholinopropoxy)-quinazolin-4-amine (CI 1033), erbB2 tyrosine kinase inhibitors such as lapatinib, inhibitors of the hepatocyte growth factor family, inhibitors of the platelet-derived growth factor family such as imatinib, inhibitors of serine/threonine kinases (for example Ras/Raf signalling inhibitors such as farnesyl transferase inhibitors, for example sorafenib (BAY 43-9006)), inhibitors of cell signalling through MEK and/or AKT kinases, inhibitors of the hepatocyte growth factor family, c-kit inhibitors, abl kinase inhibitors, IGF receptor (insulin-like growth factor) kinase inhibitors; aurora kinase inhibitors (for example AZD1152, PH739358, VX-680, MLN8054, R763, MP235, MP529, VX-528 AND AX39459) and cyclin dependent kinase inhibitors such as CDK2 and/or CDK4 inhibitors;(v) antiangiogenic agents such as those which inhibit the effects of vascular endothelial growth factor, [for example the anti-vascular endothelial cell growth factor antibody bevacizumab (Avastin™) and VEGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitors such as 4-(4-bromo-2-fluoroanilino)-6-methoxy-7-(1-methylpiperidin-4-ylmethoxy)quinazoline (ZD6474; Example 2 within WO 01/32651), 4-(4-fluoro-2-methylindol-5-yloxy)-6-methoxy-7-(3-pyrrolidin-1-ylpropoxy)quinazoline (AZD2171; Example 240 within WO 00/47212), vatalanib (PTK787; WO 98/35985) and SU11248 (sunitinib; WO 01/60814), compounds such as those disclosed in International Patent Applications WO97/22596, WO 97/30035, WO 97/32856 and WO 98/13354 and compounds that work by other mechanisms (for example linomide, inhibitors of integrin αvβ3 function and angiostatin)];(vi) vascular damaging agents such as Combretastatin A4 and compounds disclosed in International Patent Applications WO 99/02166, WO 00/40529, WO 00/41669, WO 01/92224, WO 02/04434 and WO 02/08213;(vii) antisense therapies, for example those which are directed to the targets listed above, such as ISIS 2503, an anti-ras antisense;(viii) gene therapy approaches, including for example approaches to replace aberrant genes such as aberrant p53 or aberrant BRCA1 or BRCA2, GDEPT (gene-directed enzyme pro-drug therapy) approaches such as those using cytosine deaminase, thymidine kinase or a bacterial nitroreductase enzyme and approaches to increase patient tolerance to chemotherapy or radiotherapy such as multi-drug resistance gene therapy; and(ix) immunotherapy approaches, including for example ex-vivo and in-vivo approaches to increase the immunogenicity of patient tumour cells, such as transfection with cytokines such as interleukin 2, interleukin 4 or granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor, approaches to decrease T-cell anergy, approaches using transfected immune cells such as cytokine-transfected dendritic cells, approaches using cytokine-transfected tumour cell lines and approaches using anti-idiotypic antibodies.
The invention still further provides a method of treating, or reducing the risk of, an obstructive airways disease or condition (e.g. asthma or COPD) which comprises administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as hereinbefore defined.
For the above-mentioned therapeutic uses the dosage administered will, of course, vary with the compound employed, the mode of administration, the treatment desired and the disorder indicated. For example, the daily dosage of the compound of the invention, if inhaled, may be in the range from 0.05 micrograms per kilogram body weight (μg/kg) to 100 micrograms per kilogram body weight (μg/kg). Alternatively, if the compound is administered orally, then the daily dosage of the compound of the invention may be in the range from 0.01 micrograms per kilogram body weight (μg/kg) to 100 milligrams per kilogram body weight (mg/kg).
The compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may be used on their own but will generally be administered in the form of a pharmaceutical composition in which the formula (I) compound/salt (active ingredient) is in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier. Conventional procedures for the selection and preparation of suitable pharmaceutical formulations are described in, for example, “Pharmaceuticals—The Science of Dosage Form Designs”, M. E. Aulton, Churchill Livingstone, 1988.
Depending on the mode of administration, the pharmaceutical composition will preferably comprise from 0.05 to 99% w (percent by weight), more preferably from 0.05 to 80% w, still more preferably from 0.10 to 70% w, and even more preferably from 0.10 to 50% w, of active ingredient, all percentages by weight being based on total composition.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as hereinbefore defined, in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier.
The invention further provides a process for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition of the invention which comprises mixing a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as hereinbefore defined with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be administered topically (e.g. to the skin or to the lung and/or airways) in the form, e.g., of creams, solutions, suspensions, heptafluoroalkane (HFA) aerosols and dry powder formulations, for example, formulations in the inhaler device known as the Turbuhaler®; or systemically, e.g. by oral administration in the form of tablets, capsules, syrups, powders or granules; or by parenteral administration in the form of solutions or suspensions; or by subcutaneous administration; or by rectal administration in the form of suppositories; or transdermally.
Dry powder formulations and pressurized HFA aerosols of the compounds of the invention (including pharmaceutically acceptable salts) may be administered by oral or nasal inhalation. For inhalation, the compound is desirably finely divided. The finely divided compound preferably has a mass median diameter of less than 10 micrometres (μm), and may be suspended in a propellant mixture with the assistance of a dispersant, such as a C8-C20 fatty acid or salt thereof, (for example, oleic acid), a bile salt, a phospholipid, an alkyl saccharide, a perfluorinated or polyethoxylated surfactant, or other pharmaceutically acceptable dispersant.
The compounds of the invention may also be administered by means of a dry powder inhaler. The inhaler may be a single or a multi dose inhaler, and may be a breath actuated dry powder inhaler.
One possibility is to mix the finely divided compound of the invention with a carrier substance, for example, a mono-, di- or polysaccharide, a sugar alcohol, or another polyol. Suitable carriers are sugars, for example, lactose, glucose, raffinose, melezitose, lactitol, maltitol, trehalose, sucrose, mannitol; and starch. Alternatively the finely divided compound may be coated by another substance. The powder mixture may also be dispensed into hard gelatine capsules, each containing the desired dose of the active compound.
Another possibility is to process the finely divided powder into spheres which break up during the inhalation procedure. This spheronized powder may be filled into the drug reservoir of a multidose inhaler, for example, that known as the Turbuhaler® in which a dosing unit meters the desired dose which is then inhaled by the patient. With this system the active ingredient, with or without a carrier substance, is delivered to the patient.
For oral administration the compound of the invention may be admixed with an adjuvant or a carrier, for example, lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, mannitol; a starch, for example, potato starch, corn starch or amylopectin; a cellulose derivative; a binder, for example, gelatine or polyvinylpyrrolidone; and/or a lubricant, for example, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, polyethylene glycol, a wax, paraffin, and the like, and then compressed into tablets. If coated tablets are required, the cores, prepared as described above, may be coated with a concentrated sugar solution which may contain, for example, gum arabic, gelatine, talcum and titanium dioxide. Alternatively, the tablet may be coated with a suitable polymer dissolved in a readily volatile organic solvent.
For the preparation of soft gelatine capsules, the compound of the invention may be admixed with, for example, a vegetable oil or polyethylene glycol. Hard gelatine capsules may contain granules of the compound using either the above-mentioned excipients for tablets. Also liquid or semisolid formulations of the compound of the invention may be filled into hard gelatine capsules.
Liquid preparations for oral application may be in the form of syrups or suspensions, for example, solutions containing the compound of the invention, the balance being sugar and a mixture of ethanol, water, glycerol and propylene glycol. Optionally such liquid preparations may contain colouring agents, flavouring agents, saccharine and/or carboxymethylcellulose as a thickening agent or other excipients known to those skilled in art.
The compounds of the invention may also be administered in conjunction with other compounds used for the treatment of the above conditions.
The invention therefore further relates to combination therapies wherein a compound of the invention or a pharmaceutical composition or formulation comprising a compound of the invention is administered concurrently or sequentially or as a combined preparation with another therapeutic agent or agents, for the treatment of one or more of the conditions listed.
In particular, for the treatment of the inflammatory diseases COPD, asthma and allergic rhinitis the compounds of the invention may be combined with agents such as tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNF-alpha) inhibitors such as anti-TNF monoclonal antibodies (for example infliximab [Remicade®], CDP-870 and adalimumab) and TNF receptor immunoglobulin molecules (such as entanercept [Enbrel®]); non-selective cyclo-oxygenase COX-1/COX-2 inhibitors whether applied topically or systemically (such as piroxicam, diclofenac, propionic acids such as naproxen, flubiprofen, fenoprofen, ketoprofen and ibuprofen, fenamates such as mefenamic acid, indomethacin, sulindac, azapropazone, pyrazolones such as phenylbutazone, salicylates such as aspirin), COX-2 inhibitors (such as meloxicam, celecoxib, rofecoxib, valdecoxib, lumarocoxib, parecoxib and etoricoxib); glucocorticosteroids (whether administered by topical, oral, intramuscular, intravenous, or intra-articular routes); methotrexate, lefunomide; hydroxychloroquine, d-penicillamine, auranofin or other parenteral or oral gold preparations.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a leukotriene biosynthesis inhibitor, 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) inhibitor or 5-lipoxygenase activating protein (FLAP) antagonist such as; zileuton; ABT-761; fenleuton; tepoxalin; Abbott®-79175; Abbott®-85761; a N-(5-substituted)-thiophene-2-alkylsulfonamide; 2,6-di-tert-butylphenolhydrazones; a methoxytetrahydropyrans such as Zeneca® ZD-2138; the compound SB-210661; a pyridinyl-substituted 2-cyanonaphthalene compound such as L-739,010; a 2-cyanoquinoline compound such as L-746,530; or an indole or quinoline compound such as MK-591, MK-886, and BAY x 1005.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a receptor antagonist for leukotrienes (LT B4, LTC4, LTD4, and LTE4) selected from the group consisting of the phenothiazin-3-1s such as L-651,392; amidino compounds such as CGS-25019c; benzoxalamines such as ontazolast; benzenecarboximidamides such as BIIL 284/260; and compounds such as zafirlukast, ablukast, montelukast, pranlukast, verlukast (MK-679), RG-12525, Ro-245913, iralukast (CGP 45715A), and BAY x 7195.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a phosphodiesterase (PDE) inhibitor such as a methylxanthanine including theophylline and aminophylline; a selective PDE isoenzyme inhibitor including a PDE4 inhibitor an inhibitor of the isoform PDE4D, or an inhibitor of PDE5.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a histamine type 1 receptor antagonist such as cetirizine, loratadine, desloratadine, fexofenadine, acrivastine, terfenadine, astemizole, azelastine, levocabastine, chlorpheniramine, promethazine, cyclizine, or mizolastine; applied orally, topically or parenterally.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a gastroprotective histamine type 2 receptor antagonist.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and an antagonist of the histamine type 4 receptor.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and an alpha-1/alpha-2 adrenoceptor agonist vasoconstrictor sympathomimetic agent, such as propylhexedrine, phenylephrine, phenylpropanolamine, ephedrine, pseudoephedrine, naphazoline hydrochloride, oxymetazoline hydrochloride, tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride, xylometazoline hydrochloride, tramazoline hydrochloride or ethylnorepinephrine hydrochloride.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and an anticholinergic agent including muscarinic receptor (M1, M2, and M3) antagonists such as atropine, hyoscine, glycopyrrrolate, ipratropium bromide, tiotropium bromide, oxitropium bromide, pirenzepine or telenzepine.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with a beta-adrenoceptor agonist (including beta receptor subtypes 1-4) such as isoprenaline, salbutamol, formoterol, salmeterol, terbutaline, orciprenaline, bitolterol mesylate, and pirbuterol.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a chromone, such as sodium cromoglycate or nedocromil sodium.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with an insulin-like growth factor type I (IGF-1) mimetic.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and a glucocorticoid, such as flunisolide, triamcinolone acetonide, beclomethasone dipropionate, budesonide, fluticasone propionate, ciclesonide or mometasone furoate.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with an inhibitor of matrix metalloproteases (MMPs), i.e., the stromelysins, the collagenases, and the gelatinases, as well as aggrecanase; especially collagenase-1 (MMP-1), collagenase-2 (MMP-8), collagenase-3 (MMP-13), stromelysin-1 (MMP-3), stromelysin-2 (MMP-10), and stromelysin-3 (MMP-11) and MMP-9 and MMP-12.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with modulators of chemokine receptor function such as antagonists of CCR1, CCR2, CCR2A, CCR2B, CCR3, CCR4, CCR5, CCR6, CCR7, CCR8, CCR9, CCR10 and CCR11 (for the C—C family); CXCR1, CXCR2, CXCR3, CXCR4 and CXCR5 (for the C—X—C family) and CX3CR1 for the C—X3-C family.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with a cytokine or modulator of cytokine function, including alpha-, beta-, and gamma-interferon; interleukins (IL) including IL1 to 15, and interleukin antagonists or inhibitors, including agents which act on cytokine signalling pathways.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with an immunoglobulin (Ig) or Ig preparation or an antagonist or antibody modulating Ig function such as anti-IgE (omalizumab).
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention and another systemic or topically-applied anti-inflammatory agent, such as thalidomide or a derivative thereof, a retinoid, dithranol or calcipotriol.
The present invention further relates to the combination of a compound of the invention together with an antibacterial agent such as a penicillin derivative, a tetracycline, a macrolide, a beta-lactam, a fluoroquinolone, metronidazole, an inhaled aminoglycoside; an antiviral agent including acyclovir, famciclovir, valaciclovir, ganciclovir, cidofovir, amantadine, rimantadine, ribavirin, zanamavir and oseltamavir; a protease inhibitor such as indinavir, nelfinavir, ritonavir, and saquinavir; a nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor such as didanosine, lamivudine, stavudine, zalcitabine or zidovudine; or a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor such as nevirapine or efavirenz.
A compound of the invention can also be used in combination with an existing therapeutic agent for the treatment of cancer, for example suitable agents include:
(i) an antiproliferative/antineoplastic drug or a combination thereof, as used in medical oncology, such as an alkylating agent (for example cis-platin, carboplatin, cyclophosphamide, nitrogen mustard, melphalan, chlorambucil, busulphan or a nitrosourea); an antimetabolite (for example an antifolate such as a fluoropyrimidine like 5-fluorouracil or tegafur, raltitrexed, methotrexate, cytosine arabinoside, hydroxyurea, gemcitabine or paclitaxel); an antitumour antibiotic (for example an anthracycline such as adriamycin, bleomycin, doxorubicin, daunomycin, epirubicin, idarubicin, mitomycin-C, dactinomycin or mithramycin); an antimitotic agent (for example a vinca alkaloid such as vincristine, vinblastine, vindesine or vinorelbine, or a taxoid such as taxol or taxotere); or a topoisomerase inhibitor (for example an epipodophyllotoxin such as etoposide, teniposide, amsacrine, topotecan or a camptothecin);(ii) a cytostatic agent such as an antioestrogen (for example tamoxifen, toremifene, raloxifene, droloxifene or iodoxyfene), an oestrogen receptor down regulator (for example fulvestrant), an antiandrogen (for example bicalutamide, flutamide, nilutamide or cyproterone acetate), a LHRH antagonist or LHRH agonist (for example goserelin, leuprorelin or buserelin), a progestogen (for example megestrol acetate), an aromatase inhibitor (for example as anastrozole, letrozole, vorazole or exemestane) or an inhibitor of 5α-reductase such as finasteride;(iii) an agent which inhibits cancer cell invasion (for example a metalloproteinase inhibitor like marimastat or an inhibitor of urokinase plasminogen activator receptor function);(iv) an inhibitor of growth factor function, for example: a growth factor antibody (for example the anti-erbb2 antibody trastuzumab, or the anti-erbb1 antibody cetuximab [C225]), a farnesyl transferase inhibitor, a tyrosine kinase inhibitor or a serine/threonine kinase inhibitor, an inhibitor of the epidermal growth factor family (for example an EGFR family tyrosine kinase inhibitor such as N-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-7-methoxy-6-(3-morpholinopropoxy)quinazolin-4-amine (gefitinib, AZD1839), N-(3-ethynylphenyl)-6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-amine (erlotinib, OSI-774) or 6-acrylamido-N-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-7-(3-morpholinopropoxy)quinazolin-4-amine (CI 1033)), an inhibitor of the platelet-derived growth factor family, or an inhibitor of the hepatocyte growth factor family;(v) an antiangiogenic agent such as one which inhibits the effects of vascular endothelial growth factor (for example the anti-vascular endothelial cell growth factor antibody bevacizumab, a compound disclosed in WO 97/22596, WO 97/30035, WO 97/32856 or WO 98/13354), or a compound that works by another mechanism (for example linomide, an inhibitor of integrin αvβ3 function or an angiostatin);(vi) a vascular damaging agent such as combretastatin A4, or a compound disclosed in WO 99/02166, WO 00/40529, WO 00/41669, WO 01/92224, WO 02/04434 or WO 02/08213;(vii) an agent used in antisense therapy, for example one directed to one of the targets listed above, such as ISIS 2503, an anti-ras antisense;(viii) an agent used in a gene therapy approach, for example approaches to replace aberrant genes such as aberrant p53 or aberrant BRCA1 or BRCA2, GDEPT (gene-directed enzyme pro-drug therapy) approaches such as those using cytosine deaminase, thymidine kinase or a bacterial nitroreductase enzyme and approaches to increase patient tolerance to chemotherapy or radiotherapy such as multi-drug resistance gene therapy; or(ix) an agent used in an immunotherapeutic approach, for example ex-vivo and in-vivo approaches to increase the immunogenicity of patient tumour cells, such as transfection with cytokines such as interleukin 2, interleukin 4 or granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor, approaches to decrease T-cell anergy, approaches using transfected immune cells such as cytokine-transfected dendritic cells, approaches using cytokine-transfected tumour cell lines and approaches using anti-idiotypic antibodies.
The present invention will be further explained by reference to the following illustrative examples.
The following abbreviations are used;
EtOAcethyl acetateDCMdichloromethaneNMPN-methylpyrrolidineNBSN-bromosuccinamideDMFN, N-dimethylformamideDMSOdimethylsulfoxideTHFtetrahydrofuranTFAtrifluoroacetic acidmcpba3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (Aldrich 77% max)rtroom temperaturehhoursminminutesMmolarMSmass spectrometryAPCIatmospheric pressure chemical ionisationNMRnuclear magnetic resonanceHClhydrochloric acidBOCtertiary-butoxycarbonylHOBt1-hydroxybenzotriazoleEDC1-(3-dimethylamino propyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochlorideHATUO-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-N, N, N′, N′-tetramethyluroniumhexafluorophosphonate
Unless otherwise stated organic solutions were dried over magnesium sulphate. RPHPLC denotes Reverse Phase Preparative High Performance Liquid Chromatography using Waters® Symmetry® C8, XTerra® or Phenomenex® Gemini™ columns using acetonitrile and either aqueous ammonium acetate, ammonia, formic acid or trifluoroacetic acid as buffer where appropriate. Column chromatography was carried out on silica gel. SCX denotes solid phase extraction with a sulfonic acid sorbent whereby a mixture was absorbed on a sulfonic acid sorbent and eluted with an appropriate solvent such as methanol or acetonitrile and then the free base product was eluted with aqueous ammonia/an appropriate solvent such as methanol or acetonitrile.
Biological Assay
Human TLR7 Assay
Recombinant human TLR7 was stably expressed in a HEK293 cell line already stably expressing the pNiFty2-SEAP reporter plasmid; integration of the reporter gene was maintained by selection with the antibiotic zeocin. The most common variant sequence of human TLR7 (represented by the EMBL sequence AF240467) was cloned into the mammalian cell expression vector pUNO and transfected into this reporter cell-line. Transfectants with stable expression were selected using the antibiotic blasticidin. In this reporter cell-line, expression of secreted alkaline phosphatase (SEAP) is controlled by an NFkB/ELAM-1 composite promoter comprising five NFkB sites combined with the proximal ELAM-1 promoter. TLR signaling leads to the translocation of NFkB and activation of the promoter results in expression of the SEAP gene. TLR7-specific activation was assessed by determining the level of SEAP produced following overnight incubation of the cells at 37° C. with the standard compound in the presence of 0.1% (v/v) dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO). Concentration dependent induction of SEAP production by compounds was expressed as the log of the minimal effective concentration of compound to induce SEAP release (pMEC).
Compound of Example:8pMEC7.212>7.7167.4